supersquadyoutubefandomcom-20200213-history
Operation KRG
"Operation KRG" (AKA Kill Raymond Gullible) Is a series that Nathaniel Whitlock Acts in, writes, and directs, and, plus, he plans on making sequels during February-March or April. (Possibly May or June) Anything up to May 25th, having to do with the Birthday of SuperSquad100! Season 1 (2012) Done! Season 1, Episode 1: Vote! Nathaniel tells people to Vote for their "Top 3" Videos for an upcoming video, The 3rd BirthDay Of SuperSquad100! Afterwards, He reads a Mail message: : "Sorry for the inconvenience, but we are going to tell you the Your Friend, Raymond Gullible, He's not a very good actor. Well, He Has to be killed, because he's the only one in The World who has the power to go back to life. ...And we have to get rid of that power, Apparently ..." :::::::::::: -Mysterious Man : Then, Nathaniel sees his YouTube, FaceBook, and Twitter are hacked. Afterwards, Boe is seen writing in his "Journal." He checks "Operation KRG" "Success." Season 1, Episode 2: Portals Through Space And Time, Now! As Nathaniel walks into his room, he finds another guy resembling Nathaniel, as seen in the picture above. He looks in the closet the possible clone ran in, and finds nothing. He, then, sees a device in his room. He, then, activates the Device, as he transported himself to another part of the room, then he does it again, then again, and finds his "Notebook." He says that he has Never seen this writing, even though he recognizes it's his own handwriting, foreshadowing it might be from a different time. He, then, goes and finds a thing that looks like a Boogie Board, then presses the button to make him go back to the Present. He, then, he says he's got a Job to do, then he grabs a candy machine. Then, Raymond Gullible Pops up, and says he's going to go to Nathaniel Whitlock's recording studio, Right where Nathaniel said he was going to go. Season 1, Episode 3: Dead + Prequel to Episode 2 Nathaniel enters his house finding a dead body, then builds a time machine that shows up in Episode 2, Which this episode goes into Episode 2 & Episode 4. Season 1, Episode 4: THE CLIMAX! Nathaniel had just been caught by Boe, and sent into his secret lair. This episode is actually living for it's name, and Nathaniel shoots his past-self to make Boe think Nathaniel killed Raymond Gullible, but he acutally ends up killing himself. Nathaniel has been "Killed", and Raymond Gullible comes out with the time machine, and then, activates it. Season 1, Episode 5: END! Nathaniel is shown from "Episode 1", and he gets interupted by Raymond Gullible, who tries to warn him about Boe's evil plot. Nathaniel is greatly terrified, then goes to see his past self go out of the computer room. Nathaniel, also, has been told to pretend to kill himself. While this show explain "Episode 1" Being the warning, "Episode 2" was just a discovery and was not explained, "Episode 3" was not explained, either, but "Episode 4"'s Past-Nathaniel-Self was really Boe pretending to be Nathaniel, Nathaniel acted the whole thing out, and Raymond saved the day. The episode ends with credits rolling playing "The Feeling You Get When You Have A Happy Moment", Raymond Gullible reacting "The Spooky Man's Room", and a quick preview of "The Irritating Apple 2!" Musics Used So Far... *"Mystical" by Nathaniel Whitlock in Episodes (All of Season 1), So Far *"Suspense Accent" by Apple, Inc. in Episode 1, so far. *"IT IS WHO!?" by Nathaniel Whitlock in Episodes 2, and 4, So Far. *"Working On Somthing Magical And Technologicolific, Yo!" by NathanielWhitlock in Episode 3, So Far. *"The Feeling You Get When You Have A Happy Moment." by Nathaniel Whitlock in Episode 5, So Far. Trivia So Far... *This is the second video (Season 1, Episode 1), In Three Years, to reintroduce Boe. *This is the First video (Season 1, Episode 2) to use the SuperSquad100 Official SoundTrack after it was released on Nathanielwhitlock.bandcamp.com. *The book found in Season 1, Episode 2, is the same book found in the first video of SuperSquad100. (SNASA 1) Though, Boe's "first diary" was like this, but in Season 1, Episode 1, it was different. *Both the first videos were misspelled "Opreation", but, then, Nathaniel Whitlock corrected them both to "Operation." This was noticed in two days, after Season 1, Episode 2 was released. *Nathaniel's Season 1, Episode 3 was the first video in 2012, or 2011, to bring the videos up to 1080p, After 2010.